1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport device and a transport teaching system which are used for teaching a transporting position when transporting a thin plate-shaped substrate (which will be hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d) such as a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate for a liquid crystal, a glass substrate for a photomask or a substrate for an optical disk.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a plurality of processing parts have been provided on a substrate processing apparatus for. processing the above-mentioned substrates. The processing parts perform different processings for the substrates to be processed. Such a conventional substrate processing apparatus has been provided with a substrate transport device for transporting the substrate between the processing parts.
Such a substrate transport device should transport a substrate to an accurate position for a predetermined delivery portion in each processing part. If the substrate cannot be transported to the accurate position, there is a possibility that processing unevenness might be caused on the substrate, the substrate might fall off from the delivery portion and unnecessary particles might be stuck, which is not preferable.
Actually, an arm of the substrate transport device does not access an accurate transporting position to cause a positional shift due to various errors such as a processing error of a member constituting the arm holding the substrate, a mounting error caused by mounting each member or an assembly error caused by assembling the substrate transport device.
In order to eliminate the positional shift caused by such an error or the like, a teaching (transport teaching) work for the substrate transport device is performed by an operator prior to the actual delivery of the substrate.
After the substrate processing apparatus is operated for a constant period, the operator sometimes removes the arm from a substrate transport robot to wash the arm. In such a case, every time the arm is washed, it should be attached again and a mounting error is made so that a positional shift is generated. In the conventional substrate processing apparatus, accordingly, the operator should perform the teaching work for each maintenance such as the washing operation of the arm.
In the teaching work of the arm in the conventional substrate processing apparatus described above, the operator should visually perform adjustment while moving the arm little by little. Therefore, the teaching work is very complicated and takes time. Moreover, a great difference is made to the precision depending on the experience and technical capabilities of the operator for performing the teaching work.
Accordingly, the teaching work is burden to the operator and takes time and the precision has a variation, which is not preferable because the substrate processing apparatus should be operated efficiently and accurately.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for transporting a substrate.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for transporting a substrate comprising an arm provided to be moved forward and backward with respect to a body portion of the apparatus and capable of holding a substrate, an optical connector for emitting light which is fixedly provided in the apparatus body portion, an optical connector for receiving light which is fixedly provided in the apparatus body portion. a light emitting part provided in the apparatus body portion for transmitting a first light signal to the optical connector for emitting light, a light receiving part provided in the apparatus body portion for receiving a second light signal from the optical connector for receiving light, an optical fiber for emitting light which serves to transmit the first light signal between the optical connector for emitting light and the light emitting part, and an optical fiber for receiving light which serves to transmit the second light signal between the optical connector for receiving light and the light receiving part.
By causing the arm of the apparatus to hold the teaching jig, the burden of an operator can be lightened, automatic teaching for eliminating a positional shift accurately and efficiently in a short time can be performed, and a weight of the arm can be reduced. Thus, the automatic teaching can be performed with higher precision. Moreover, the optical connector is fixedly provided in the body portion of the apparatus. Therefore, the optical fiber is not deteriorated due to bending even if the arm is moved forward and backward, and a space required for the bending does not need to be secured.
Furthermore, the present invention is also directed to a transport teaching system for teaching a transporting position of a substrate to the substrate transport device for transporting a substrate.
A second aspect of the present invention is directed to a transport teaching system for teaching a transporting position of a substrate, comprising a) a substrate transport device including, an arm provided to be moved forward and backward with respect to a body portion of the device and capable of holding a substrate, a first optical connector for emitting light which is fixedly provided in the device body portion, a first optical connector for receiving light which is fixedly provided in the device body portion, a light emitting part provided in the device body portion for transmitting a first light signal to the first optical connector for emitting light, a light receiving part provided in the device body portion for receiving a second light signal from the first optical connector for receiving light, an optical fiber for emitting light which serves to transmit the first light signal between the first optical connector for emitting light and the light emitting part, and an optical fiber for receiving light which serves to transmit the second light signal between the first optical connector for receiving light and the light receiving part, b) a jig capable of being held in the arm including an optical sensor head for detecting a predetermined detected portion provided in the transporting position with a non-contact, and a second optical connector for emitting light and a second optical connector for receiving light which are connected to an optical fiber extended from the optical sensor head, c) a moving control part for causing the arm to hold the jig and for moving the arm to detect the detected portion provided in the transporting position through the optical sensor head in a state in which light is emitted and received between the first optical connector for emitting light and the second optical connector for receiving light and between the first optical connector for receiving light and the second optical connector for emitting light, and d) a teaching information acquiring part for acquiring teaching information about the transporting position from positional information about the detected portion detected by the optical sensor head.
The burden of the operator can be lightened, automatic teaching for eliminating a positional shift accurately and efficiently in a short time can be performed, and the automatic teaching can be performed with high precision. Moreover, the optical connector is fixedly provided in the body portion of the substrate transport device. Therefore, the optical fiber is not deteriorated due to bending even if the arm is moved forward and backward, and a space required for the bending does not need to be secured.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first optical connector for emitting light and the first optical connector for receiving light in the substrate transport device are provided on a holding table fixed to the device body portion.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substrate transport apparatus and a transport teaching system which can automatically perform a teaching processing in order to reduce the burden of an operator and to eliminate a positional shift accurately and efficiently in a short time.